


Golden on Blue

by Vanemis



Series: Lace and Leather [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angel Mating, Angel True Forms, Angel Wings, Angelcest, Casifer (pairing), Destiel - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Multi, Needy Castiel, Samifer (pairing), Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - M/M/M, True Forms, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, sex spell, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanemis/pseuds/Vanemis
Summary: Cas is struck by a sex spell. Fuck or die, more or less. Dean can't satisfy him on his own so Sam and Lucifer get involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SingingWithSherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingWithSherlock/gifts).



> Sorry about the long wait for this! Hope you guys enjoy this smutty goodness! - Nathaniel :D  
> Check out the rest of my work for tons of smut and long, chaptered stories as well.

“Why is it, Dean, that you always have to get yourself in trouble?” Castiel asked, voice straining slightly as he let himself be led into his own bedroom. His skin had a slight flush to it, beaded with sweat despite having taken off the trench coat and suit jacket. “It’s like you enjoy being captured. What’s the saying? Damsel in distress?”

“Hey! I didn’t know there were two of ‘em. Not my fault. Plus, it’s you who needs help now.” Dan argued back, taking a cloth from the bathroom and soaking it under the cold water. He came back, and gently dabbed it around Cas’ neck and face. The angel sighed under the coolness, relieved for a moment before the cloth warmed uncomfortably and he had to push Dean’s hand away.

“Take a shower, Cas. Might make you feel better.”

“I feel fine.” Dean raised an eyebrow in doubt, but said nothing. Instead he started unbuttoning Castiel’s white shirt. The tie was already folded up in to trench coat’s pocket. He carefully pushed the fabric off his partner’s shoulders, and tossed it aside once Cas had pulled his arms free. It was easier to take it off here rather than the shower room. Cas could cool off walking the Bunker hallways.

“Shower. Now.”

Cas groaned. He’d picked up way too many bad habits from the Winchesters during his time with them. Stubbornness was one of them.

Dean grabbed his arm to steady him, despite the fact that Castiel wasn’t dizzy. The hunter needed an anchor to make sure Cas would be fine. If he held on, or touched him in any way, Dean was felt better. Cas had noticed that a long time ago, when Dean had been scared and the angel’s hand entwined with his own had brought back the fearlessness Dean was known for.

Now was no different. Cas had gotten hit by the witch’s spell, and neither of them knew what was wrong, except that Cas felt a little too warm, like he had a fever. But there was no pain, no searing burn that usually came from an attack spell. The young witch had been new to magick so maybe she’d messed up. Hopefully that was the case. Not that there was a way to ask her anymore.

“Come on then.” Dean’s voice rang out and Cas realised he’d been lost in his thoughts. It was such a human thing to do that had stuck with him even with his returned Grace.

He was just outside the shower room, waiting for Dean to open the door and walk through first. When had he gotten here? He was just in his room…

The sound of the water hitting the tiles startled him. It was like he was losing track of time. He’d never done that before. Maybe the spell was worsening.

“Cas? You okay? Cas?!”

 

…

 

“Hey, it’s alright. Everything’s gonna be fine.”

 

…

 

“Stay with me, Cas!”

 

…

 

“Cas! Cas!”

 

…

 

“-Don’t know. He just collapsed and I-”

 

…

 

“-Get here quick, Sam!”

 

…

 

“Cas? Cas! Hey, buddy, don’t move.” Sam’s voice rang out, heavy and distant. Cas’ eyes slowly opened, taking in the fuzzy ceiling and spinning overhead light. Everything sounded muffled, and the angel struggled to pick out the words.

“W-what…happened?” Cas mumbled, hoping that the others could hear him. He couldn’t even hear his own voice.

“You got struck by a spell. Luc and I are still working on finding out what it actually is. But you should be safe. Here, drink this.”

Something warm and thick slipped past his lips, and Cas barely had time to register what he was drinking before the Angelic brew rushed to work. His hearing was sharper than usual, the world stopped spinning and he could sense the humans’ souls intensely. Lucifer was nearby too, somewhere else in the Bunker, but the archangel’s presence was heavy and undoubtedly him.

“Sam?” Dean whispered, voice strained and when Cas looked up at his lover, he saw tears in the hunter’s eyes. Cas smiled weakly at him, hoping to reassure the man, and it seemed to work when Dean smiled back slightly.

“How long was I out?” Cas asked, still facing Dean but Sam answered, knowing his brother was too shaken up to say much.

“About five hours. You passed out, and Dean called me immediately. How are you feeling?”

“Strong. I take it Lucifer made that.” Cas nodded towards the empty mug Sam held in between his large hands. The youngest hummed.

“He said it would make you feel better.”

“He was right. In some sense. I feel stronger, but the spell is trying hard to weaken me. I can feel it fighting inside me.”

“Gross.” Dean commented, strolling over to the bed and taking a seat opposite his brother, on Cas’ left.

“Indeed. Please thank Lucifer for me.” The brothers nodded in unison. Sam smiled at Cas, patted his shoulder twice and left the room, likely to find the archangel to pass on the message.

“What was it? That glowy crap?” Cas chuckled at Dean’s unimpressive wording, and placed his warm hand over the hunter’s.

 “That _glowy crap_ , is a potion Raphael used to make when angels got sick, usually after mating. It numbs pain and heightens senses. I’ve only ever tried it once as a dare, though, and it was much stronger. Maybe it’s the spell affecting it. I’m not sure.”

“So like morning-after painkillers?” Cas nodded, slightly embarrassed to talk about such private matters, but it helped Dean calm down. “We’re gonna find out what the spell was. Don’t worry, Cas.”

“I know you will.”

 

* * *

 

 

Cas tossed and turned in his bed. He had tried to stand up, but had barely had the energy to move and had reluctantly lied back down. It was irritating to say the least, and he could feel his grace fighting against the spell, but his grace was failing him. His body overheated, and he struggled to rip off the rest of his clothing, hoping it would make him feel better. So there he was, lying completely naked on the bed, blanket thrown off the side, his limbs extended out.

 

Aside from the lack of energy, he felt fine. Better than fine, if his erection was anything to go by. He didn’t understand _why_ his body was reacting like this. He’d seen humans ill often, and none of them had this problem. It started to hurt; his cock felt ignored and begrudgedly, Cas wrapped his hand around his length, hoping to elevate the ache.

“Ah! FUCK!” A burst of pleasure shot through his body, amplified by the potion he’d taken.

“Cas? You alright?” Dean appeared in the door, no doubt had he heard Cas shouting suddenly. His mouth opened and closed comically, and for a moment, he just stood there watching Cas stroke himself. “Why are you…?”

“It’s helping.”

“Sorry, what?” Dean walked into the room, closing the door behind him because he didn’t want anyone else to see his boyfriend like this. He was possessive like that.

“The spell. I can feel it easing when I do this.” Cas twisted his hand around the tip of his cock, head thrown back and mouth open with a sigh on his lips.

“So, what? Sex spell?”

“What’s a sex spell?”

“It’s basically a spell that makes you really horny all of a sudden, and you can’t do anything but satisfy it until it goes away. Sometimes it just wears you out, other times it kills you but Luc already said you’ll be fine. Your heart would be beating a thousand miles an hour if it was a deadly one.” Dean answered with a shrug of his shoulders. He walked closer to the bed.

“And you know this how?” Dean fixed him with a look that had Cas blushing madly.

“Oh.”

  
“Yeah. Look, if you want my help… No offence, but you ain’t gonna get rid of that just by jacking off.”

“I need to have sex.” Cas said, voice devoid of any emotions. He never turned down sex before, but now it seemed like more a chore. He felt too tired to even jerk himself, let alone fuck Dean.

“Just lie back. I’ll take care of you.” Dean promised, before starting to remove his clothes.

He was only wearing a tee shirt on his upper half, so he quickly peeled off the faded AC/DC shirt he’d gotten from a concert he’d taken Sam to almost twenty years ago. He tossed it on the floor beside the bed, along with his belt and socks.

Dean took longer with his jeans, almost putting on a quick strip tease with the way he thumbed the button open, and slowly dragged the zipper down. He was already getting hard just from the way Cas looked spread out on the bed.

The angel’s hand sped up when he noticed the long, thick outline of his lover’s cock. Dean’s body was beautiful in such an indescribable way, and it always stunned Cas that this gorgeous man was all his. Well, aside from sharing him with a few other partners, but no stranger was ever allowed to touch Dean ever since Lucifer had laid claim on the hunter.   
There were no real rules amongst them. Sam and Lucifer both slept with Dean, and Castiel was fine with that. Because he trusted them, even the archangel, to take care of Dean. He wasn’t even the slightest bit jealous anymore. Anyone outside of their dysfunctional family were ignored or pushed away.

  
Dean climbed onto the bed, boxers already discarded, and how could Cas have missed that? Damn, he looked good. His cock had fully harden in the time it had taken to strip down, and now he was just as ready as Cas.

 

* * *

 

 

The angel squirmed so much, trying so hard to move back against the cock pounding into him. Dean had been right to satisfy the spell. Cas felt more energised, wanted to chase his own pleasure so much more than usual and he was willing to bet the potion Lucifer had made him was the cause.

Everything was dialled up to eleven. The hand on his hip was bruising his tanned skin and Cas only wanted more. Dean’s grip was strong, demanding and possessive and Cas wanted nothing more than to just let Dean take over. It felt so right, to be underneath, to be the one used and taken. Castiel would never let anyone else do this, well, maybe he would, but he only loved Dean.

Dean’s other hand was fisted deep into a bunch of his feathers. His wings were out, spasming uselessly and twitching every time Dean hitting his prostate. The onyx feathers puffed out, and they had become extra sensitive. Every time Dean brushed his fingertips along his oil glands, Cas cried out. His hand was slick with golden oil, and Dean had used it to prep the angel.  
It wasn’t meant to be used for that, but Cas hadn’t stopped him either. It warmed slowly, and it worked just fine when Dean fingered the helplessly aroused angel. Dean wished he had his camera on him, hell, even his phone would do.

 

Cas was on his hands and knees, held in place by Dean’s careful hold. The hand in his wing kept moving, always exploring the angel’s most beautiful features. He was still just as in love with them as the first time he’d seen them. They still made him gasp and wonder what he did to deserve two angels as lovers.

  
“Dean… Please. I’m so close” Cas cried out weakly, writhing still from his previous orgasm just two minutes prior.

“Damn… How? You literally just came!” Cas only moaned in response, head hung low since Dean wasn’t grabbing his hair and pulling him back. “Fuck, Cas, you’re still so damn tight. Not gonna last much longer.”

Just as he said that, Cas purposefully tightened around him, and he came hard, shouting Cas’ name into his partner’s shoulder. He pulled the angel even closer, practically sitting him down on his lap whilst he thrust deep, making sure the angel felt every drop of cum.

“Deaaaannn… Don’t stop…”

“Cas… I can’t keep going, man. This is my third already.” Dean mumbled weakly, exhausted. He had no idea how long he’d been fucking Cas but the angel always wanted more, and Dean was only human. He didn’t have that kind of stamina, especially at his age. Which was still young, _by the way_ , but he wasn’t a teenager either!

“Don’t care…”

“Cas. I really can’t keep going-” Dean sighed, angry at himself for disappointing Cas, but there was nothing he could do about it, unless he used the damn spell on himself and that wasn’t an option.

“Sam.”

“What?” 

“Get Sam. Or Lucifer. I don’t care who, please, just fuck me!” Cas begged, tears pricking his eyes. Dean had no idea whether Cas knew what he was asking for, since he’d never slept with Sam or Lucifer before. It was always Dean, no one else. But the spell needed to be taken care of and the desperation in Cas‘ voice was breaking Dean‘s heart.

“Okay, okay, just gimme a minute.” Leaning down to grab his jeans, Dean realised that it would be easier to text his brother.

 

**Dean: Bro, need you here. Sex Spell. Cant keep fucking Cas. Ask Luc if he wants in.**

 

Dean waited a minute, glancing occasionally at the angel and trying not to get a hard on looking at Cas humping the sheets desperately. His phone beeped.

 

**Sam: K, OMW. Luc said yes ;)**

 

Footsteps echoed in the hallway, and soon Sam opened the door, only to stand there breathless at the sight in front of him. It struck Dean that Sam had never seen Castiel’s wings before.

 

Cas didn’t even react when Sam sat on the edge of the bed carefully. He wasn’t even staring at Cas’ fucked out form, just the enormous black wings that spurted from in between the angel’s shoulder blades. They stretched out over the sides of the mattress, spilling onto the ground since Cas didn’t put any effort into lifting them. The angle was a bit odd at the end, where the tips brushed against the furniture due to their immense size. The room was already quite large.

  
The wings lay flat, feathers puffed out like a bird’s when they’re cold. On closer inspection, the colour wasn’t just singular. Along the quills it was a very dark shade of blue that shimmered slightly and faded into black. Hints of greens and reds mixed in there too, almost impossible to see from a distance but Sam could see it. A kaleidoscope of colours.

They moved too, the feathers, they shivered under Dean’s breath when he turned his head to face the angel. One heavy wing blanketed his brother, keeping him warm from the chill of the Bunker.  
Dean was completely relaxed, one hand combing through the mass of feathers where he could reach. His fingers massaged at the muscles underneath, rubbing circles until he reached Castiel’s shoulder and then he moved back down along the wing again.

“Can I touch them?” Sam asked, surprised by how small his voice was.

“Yes. Just, please, Sam… I really need-” Cas stopped talking, voice so deep it was hardly audible but he’d made his point clear. The spell was wearing him out and he needed to be fucked.

Sam gulped, having never slept with Cas before. He knew Cas was more than prepped for him, but still, he took his time. He stripped down, not bothering to tease like Dean had, and settled between Castiel’s spread legs. He much preferred to fuck facing him but he didn’t want to cross some unspoken line, so he said nothing.

 

Teasing Cas, Sam rubbed his length over the angel’s dripping wet hole. Sam had never felt so kinky before, even with all the bondage stuff he’d done. He was grinding his brother’s cum into an angel of the Lord’s ass, and said angel was his brother’s boyfriend… Damn if their situation wasn’t messed up sometimes.

 

“Don’t worry, Sammy. He needs it bad. It’s cool with me.” Dean supplied with an easy smile, as though reading Sam’s thoughts. One glance at his brother told him that he could do what he wanted.

With one hand, Sam guided his cock past the tight ring of muscles and placed the other on Castiel’s shoulder. He positioned Cas into an upright position, letting the angel sink down onto him fully.

“AH! S-SAM!” Cas shouted, split wider with Sam’s enormous cock inside him. The younger brother was thicker and longer and Cas felt so full.

Shakily, he lifted himself up with the help of Sam’s strong hands. His body had gotten tired in the meantime so he practically collapsed down onto the length.

“Ssh… I got you, Cas, I got you.” Sam whispered in his ear, before moving his hand across the angel’s shoulder until his fingers brushed against the softness. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt. The softness of the feathers was unbelievable. They shifted between his digits, adjusting to the movements. Sam got more confident and stroked through more of them, exploring them so gently.

Something slick touched him and dripped down his hand. Before he could pull away and check what it was, Dean placed a hand on his thigh. He said nothing but the gesture calmed Sam. He must have noticed the fearful look on his face and realised what Sam had done.

Sam still pulled his hand away, and noticed the gold rivulets making their way down his wrist and forearm.

 

Out of nowhere, Lucifer lapped at the liquid and moaned heavily. His hand caught Sam’s wrist and held it to his mouth, where his split tongue licked away happily. He sucked on each digit, cleaning them up perfectly. Afterwards, the blond glanced up and smirked at Sam.

“You shouldn’t waste that.” Lucifer said, voice heavy and eyes darkened. Whatever the hell he’d just licked up had made him incredibly horny. Before Sam could comment, the archangel surged up into a heated kiss, sharing the warm sweetness between them.  
Sam moaned, overwhelmed suddenly with warmth and something so sugary and savoury all at the same time, plus the added taste of Lucifer. It was unlike anything Sam had ever had in his life and he only wanted more.

The archangel pulled away, pressing one last kiss onto Sam’s parted lips before moving to sit in front of Castiel.

“Hey, little bro. I’m honoured you asked for me. At last you see sense.” Cas scoffed and grabbed at the archangel’s tee shirt, pulling him into a kiss.

Cas could almost taste the pure, uncontrollable surge of Grace that was Lucifer. It felt so strong under his hands and Castiel couldn’t bring himself to pull away. It occurred to him that he was, in fact, kissing his own brother, but the strange feeling of the two forks against his own tongue banished the thought. This was too good to pass up, not that he’d ever admit it to Lucifer.

Behind him, Sam was keeping up a slow pace. Well, too slow for Cas. He needed it bad, had never felt so desperate for release in his life. Yes, he’d climaxed several times already, even without penetration, and every orgasm had been almost blinding, but he kept needing more and more.  
He couldn’t stop, and even some part of him didn’t want to, but this was becoming tedious. His body was exhausted, both from the spell and just the task itself, but Castiel couldn’t stop. He feared he might never reach release.

Lucifer moved away from Cas’ lips, to suck and bite sharply at the seraph’s exposed throat. It was too tempting not to mark his little brother, to show that Cas had finally given in and accepted Luc in his bed. Cas writhed under his touch and his Grace pulsed slightly against Lucifer’s as though begging to be mated properly.   
It would certainly speed up his situation and remove the spell, but Lucifer wanted to take his time first. He might never get another chance to do so.

His hands mapped out Castiel’s toned chest, all the hard muscles shifting beneath the sun-kissed skin, where some bones stuck out more than others, or how his chest heaved with all the panting and moaning he was doing.   
This would be so much more different if they were mating in their true forms, but at the moment, Castiel was still in a vessel, and it reacted similarly to any human’s.

His thumbs grazed Cas’ nipples, rough on purpose, and the seraph cried out at the sudden stimuli there. Lucifer smirked and leaned down to flick his tongue against the hardening nubs. The two forks circled around one whilst he sucked lightly, even biting a little to make sure Cas was extra sensitive.  
He kissed his way across Castiel’s chest and repeated the treatment to the other nipple. Cas’ panting grew heavier and almost gave no warning before he came once more.  
As his body clenched and spasmed around Sam, the hunter bit sharply into Cas’ shoulder and reached his own orgasm. He’d been trying to hold off as well.

Some of Cas’ cum landed on Lucifer’s shirt but he ignored it, snapping his fingers once and he was completely undressed.

Out of nowhere, six enormous grey wings manifested, folded neatly against Lucifer’s back. The colour of the feathers had darkened over time, resulting in a pale grey shade rather than the glowing white they had once been. Flakes of brown and black were scattered here and there like freckles.   
If Lucifer had extended his wings, they wouldn’t have fit in the room without bending uncomfortable. The largest set were double the size of Castiel’s own, and decreased in size until the third set, the smallest, was the length of the king bed they all lounged on.

Startled, Sam gasped at the unusual sight before him. Two angels had their wings out on display and Dean didn’t even bat an eye.

“Whoa.” Was all Sam managed to say. Lucifer chuckled warmly and guided his true vessel’s hand closer to his outer wings.

“Here. Go ahead. Grope all you like.” The archangel teased as Sam immediately burrowed his hand in the soft downy feathers. He moved on to stroke the longer primaries that he could reach. He was still buried inside Cas.

Speaking of Cas, the seraph blinked at the sight of his brother’s wings. He never expected Lucifer to do so. Sure, he saw them all the time when no one else could, but for the eldest to confidentially flaunt them, that was something else.   
Considering how rare the moment was, Castiel let one hand drift through the nearest wing. Lucifer sighed and closed his eyes, so Cas took the opportunity to allow his Grace to flow through his fingertips.

Lucifer moaned deeply, and rested his head on the angel’s shoulder, letting himself be petted and stroked like a kitten. He really ought to do this more often.  
Cas’ warm Grace was electrifying and seeped through his body until it curled around his own cold Grace. This was so close to mating.

Cas’ touch stopped suddenly and his brother gave him a worried look. The spell was retaking over. He needed to be mated soon.

Instead of speaking this, he whispered it in Enochian between them. Angel radio or whatever the boys call it. Cas groaned when he got the message. He’d never actually mated before, but he had an idea of what to do.

“Sam. Dean. I’m gonna have some fun with Cas, alright? Just the two of us.” Lucifer added when Dean sat up to argue. “Angel stuff.” It seemed to shut Dean up so the archangel briefly kissed Sam and then Dean, and vanished with Cas.

“Fucking angels… Why do we even bother?” Dean grumbled, already starting to put his jeans back on so he could at least walk over to his own room with some decency. Sam collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep on the damp sheets. Gross.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re the last being I ever expected to do this with.” Castiel admitted from his spot on the floor. Beneath him were rugs and pillows from around the world and the gentle lighting from the afternoon light of Heaven made it possible to see Lucifer arranging stuff by the door.

“Great. Thanks for that boost of confidence.” Lucifer replied sarcastically and carried on warding the room. Nothing could disturb them now, especially Michael since he would have sensed their presence.

  
He was actually going to be mated.

  
This was something only angels who’d been together for a long time, and wanted to share eternity together did. It wasn’t so trivial as sex. It meant far more, and usually fledglings were made during that time.

Although angels had no definitive sexes like humans, there were still some angels unable to carry fledglings. Castiel was one of them. It had broken his heart the first time he’d heard it from Raphael on the night when they’d dared him to drink that golden brew.   
He had no idea whether Lucifer could carry or not. It didn’t matter, they weren’t trying to achieve that. Still, he was curious, so he asked.

“No, I can’t. You think Dad would’ve wanted me creating more little devils? Don’t worry, it won’t hurt, if that’s what you’re scared of. My brothers and I are mated, I know what I’m doing.”

Castiel had suspected as much, but there was no visible mark on an angel that was mated. Not unless you looked very closely at their Grace, especially when they are in the same room together.

“Are you ready?”

“I suppose. I already feel a lot more in control.”

“I noticed, yeah. You’re actually making whole sentences rather than groaning at me.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and looked at Lucifer expectantly. The eldest smirked before revealing his true form. The brightness almost blinded Cas before he did the same, like this it was possible to look at each other.

The room had grown in infinite size, spanning for miles in every directions but the ground remained the same. Cas laid back against the array of pillows, getting comfortable and stretching his onyx wings out completely and relishing in the fact that he could properly extend them without being limited.

His dark hair fanned out on a blue pillow, and the golden ring above his head had been discarded years ago when he’d been cast out of Heaven. His blue eyes glanced up at Lucifer, widening slightly at the sight of the six wings extended beyond his field of view.

The blond smiled softly and sat down between Cas’ spread legs. He leaned forward, shoulder length curls brushing Castiel’s cheek as he pressed his lips gently against the seraph’s. The kiss was tender, nothing like Cas had expected, but then again, he’d had plenty of surprises today.

Lucifer settled himself more comfortably on top of Castiel, keeping his weight off by balancing on one forearm. His free hand threaded through Castiel’s short hair. It was longer than his vessel’s but short enough that his garrison wouldn’t complain. It was more of a habit to keep it this length.  
Lucifer simply didn’t care about any regulations. Despite his ex-stature as general, his hair had always been longer and loose. Now there were two braids starting near his temples and tied at the back like a circlet. Maybe it was there to replace the missing halo. His eyes had a red glow to them, contrasting with Cas’ bright blue ones. The difference and similarities could be listed for an eternity.

The point was that Lucifer was beautiful, and there was no denying it.

  
“Lucifer…” Castiel whispered, hand reaching out to play with the golden locks. His fingers tangled in them, gripping hard enough to make the archangel stay in place. It felt good like this, with some control.

“Castiel…”

Lucifer let his Grace flood through his body and into Castiel’s, mixing it with the seraph’s until they were one. Joined like this, Castiel could feel all the emotions Lucifer had ever felt. All the anger and hatred he’d harboured for thousands of years, and how it had slowly faded away into nothing once the Winchesters had come into his life. Castiel felt all the love Lucifer had towards Dean and Sam, Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, all his brothers and sisters, even his Father now.  
But that wasn’t all. There was some reserved for Castiel.

The realisation hit him hard and he couldn’t help but tear up. He’d never known Lucifer cared for him. It was nowhere near as intense as for Sam, or even Dean, but it was still there. Like a warm beacon of light in the darkness.

On Lucifer end, he could see Castiel exposed completely. Everything about him, every moment that had changed him into the perfect angel he is today. The love towards Dean, the betrayal he felt towards his siblings when they’d believed Metatron over him. It was all there. A map of Castiel, his life, his errors and triumphs.

Thoughts were exchanged. Castiel’s disbelief that Lucifer could care for him, and the archangel reassuring him that it was all true. Every bit of it.

  
They eventually mated, after going through each other’s thoughts and memories. Nobody disturbed them, but Michael was waiting outside the whole time to lecture Lucifer and Castiel for returning to Heaven without permission.

The spell was destroyed halfway through the mating, when it was satisfied. Castiel ended up back in the Bunker the next day, with Lucifer beside him.

“You good now?” Sam asked, over a plate of bacon and eggs. Castiel nodded, and accepted his food. He still greatly enjoyed eating, especially Dean’s cooking.

“Yes. Everything’s fine. Thank you for your help, Sam.” The hunter blushed and ducked his head.

“My pleasure,” he mumbled before carrying on with his breakfast.

“I don’t suppose you would like to repeat it? Obviously not under such situations, but on our own terms. I believe Dean would be fine with this arrangement.” Castiel looked up at his lover, only to see Dean’s eyes widen.

“Seriously? Like, both of you together? Fuck yes. Gonna need a few hours, though, Cas. You really took all I got yesterday.”

“I wasn’t suggesting it right now.”

“Cool. So how about after lunch?” Dean eagerly asked, eyes darting back and forth between Sam and Cas. Eventually, Sam sighed and laughed but nodded.  
“Lucifer? You want in?”

“What do you think?” The archangel leaned over and kissed Castiel’s lips briefly before turning his attention back to his own plate, purposefully ignoring the shocked looks on the humans’ faces.

“Fuck, I love you guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your requests in the comments and I'll get back to you.
> 
> Several more SPN fanfics are being written at the moment, but there are no more commissions for 'Lace and Leather' so the waiting list is empty. The rules are simple; tell me what you want, I don't write females in sexual situations, and I won't write gross or crack fics. Violence and blood is ALLOWED. If you've got a really messed up idea, I'll probably like it too :)
> 
> To come soon:   
> \- More human!Lucifer  
> \- Smutty one-shots  
> \- Prison fics  
> \- And maybe a few for the holidays!


End file.
